Juke Juke
"Juke Juke" is a song by Chance off of his debut mixtape 10 Day. Lyrics Intro Chance The Rapper, Caleb 10 Day, ohh! Igh! Hook She working that thang, she know she got it Lil mama so bad, you know she naughty Her do it so slow, now watch her take it She giving a show, now watch her break it 1 Back it up like, "juke juke", 3, 4, "juke juke" Hands on the tracks like "choo-choo" Can't nobody do it like you do True, true, mama sip a little bit of the screw juice Or a little bit of that Special K And throw it in the bowl like fruit loops Hola, mami chula Mami hol'up, mami slow up 'Scuse my French, my lingo but I no hable cinco Her girlfriends say they bout it, you know that I'm bilingual And Chano gonna mingle, I'm off a couple pintos The bad hoes out on Saturday, it's church on domingo So while they out her frontin' go on back it for your mans Cause even when your friends actin' funny you gon' dance like Breakdown (Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke juke juke juke, juke, juke Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke, juke, juke, juke) Break it down Chi-Town break it down, Chi-Town break it down Break it down, Chi-Town break it down Chi-Town break it down, break it down Hook She working that thang, she know she got it Lil mama so bad, you know she naughty Her do it so slow, now watch her take it She giving a show, now watch her break it 2 Bust it, bust it, wide open, open I been hopin', hopin' shorty goin' goin' She from lowend oh and, went to Kenwood? Me too Nah I'm lyin', she say she got somebody bitch, me too I hope that that shit do work out man Cause this that new 'New Workout Plan' And I'm that dude, you heard bout And I hope that get your shirt off and if not Keep on dancin' babe, all I need is that preview Put you on the floor and show them niggas how to freak you Slow whine, slow grind On time, you can take your own time But if I can't hit your ass on time Gotta hit me online, you can't hit my phone line Breakdown (Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke juke juke juke, juke, juke Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke, juke, juke, juke) Break it down Chi-Town break it down, Chi-Town break it down Break it down, Chi-Town break it down Chi-Town break it down, break it down Hook She working that thang, she know she got it Lil mama so bad, you know she naughty Her do it so slow, now watch her take it She giving a show, now watch her break it Breakdown (Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke juke juke juke, juke, juke Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke, juke, juke, juke) Break it down Chi-Town break it down, Chi-Town break it down Break it down, Chi-Town break it down Chi-Town break it down, break it down (Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke juke juke juke, juke, juke Juke juke juke juke juke juke juke juke Juke, juke, juke, juke) Break it down Chi-Town break it down, Chi-Town break it down Break it down, Chi-Town break it down Chi-Town break it down, break it down Category:Songs Category:10 Day Songs